Life on Atlantis
by Elizabeth Bartlett
Summary: Life was never dull in Pegasus.


A/N: a response to a challenge issued from **Cathain Nottingham** on the LorneLovers thread on Gateworld where we had to put our music player on shuffle and write as long as the song did (so when it ended, so did the writing).

don't own anything 'cept the ideas for the fics. Enjoy!

* * *

**No. 1**

Lorne wasn't sure if this was real or a dream. She'd been gone for so long that he'd almost forgot what she smelled like; strawberries. But now…it was like waking up from a long sleep to find her standing in front of him.

However she was different. How much Evan couldn't figure out, but it was obvious that while the teams had been missing it had been hard living; it was the little things, like the way she jumped at every little sound that gave it away.

But that night, all of that seemed to melt away and finally they were together after months of being apart. It felt like heaven to feel her skin against his as he kissed her and slowly drew her towards his room.

Evan could ask about…

* * *

**No. 2**

Evan walked down the pier and watched the Deadalus lower its ramp to let out the crew and cargo that had arrived with the ship.

It had been an interesting day but he wouldn't have it any other way. Atlantis had become his home and Evan wouldn't want anything to change. As he watched the cargo being unloaded he noticed that there were a number of things that seemed a bit out of place.

Things like a crate marked 'textbooks' and another marked 'blackboard'.

Maybe they had gotten the wrong shipment…

* * *

**No. 3**

Evan aimed his P90 at the Dart and, even though he knew it might do any damage he had to try. Pulling the trigger he hoped that the bullets would hit something and hopefully bring down the ship.

A bullet must have nicked something important because the Dart started to spin out of control and headed for the tree line. Lowering his gun, Lorne saw John as well as Ronon run towards the fallen Dart and did the same.

Dirt covered his face and he could feel the sweat trickle down his neck and face as he ran but Evan didn't care.

This was what he lived for.

The action, the adrenaline rush, the vibrations of his gun as it fired…

* * *

**No. 4**

"You're kidding me." Evan said to John, raising an eyebrow at his superior officer.

"'fraid not." John replied, grinning like the cat who got the canary.

"Seriously?" Evan was starting to wonder why he had even agreed to this.

"_Routine mission._" John had said. "_It'll be fine._"

"_Routine my ass._" Evan thought as John left, still grinning. Then he was alone and Lorne quick tried to figure out of a way he could leave with his dignity still intact. And to avoid letting the rest of the military contingent from finding out about this, but he couldn't come up with anything.

He should be able to though, he was an Air Force Major for crying out loud. He could figure out how to pilot an F302 so he should be able to figure out how to deal with this.

A loud wail brought him back to the present and forced Lorne to realize there was no way out.

Sighing he picked up the bundle and smiled. "Don't worry…Uncle Lorne is here." He said to the crying baby in a soothing voice.

The baby just wailed louder and Evan sighed; he was never going to give his sister grief about diaper duty ever again.

* * *

**No. 5**

The music was loud and giving him a headache. Evan wished that there was some Ancient device that could control the level from a distance. But until it was found, they were stuck with the shattering bass.

Moving through the crush of bodies Lorne wished he was back in Pegasus. Sure he was on assignment, but he seriously doubted that the Trust were going to hang out in a nightclub.

Spotting a suit admist the sea of tube tops and mini-skirts, Lorne saw his target and moved through the crowd towards him, trying not to lose him yet at the same time trying not to be seen.

The suit moved towards the exit and so did Lorne, hand moving towards the back of his jeans where his sidearm was. But he didn't draw it, which would of been a stupid move to do in a crowded place and give himself away.

Slipping out into the alley, Evan looked for the target but couldn't find him…

* * *

**No. 6**

Relationships had never been Evan's forte. Give him a P90 or M16 and he could disassemble and reassemble it in under ten minutes. He'd been up against the Wraith, Genii, Replicators, as well as countless others and had hardly broken a sweat.

But this…this was unfamiliar territory.

"Look…" Evan trailed off, not sure what to say. It was stupid, idiotic really, but he had a good excuse; he'd been off-world trying not to get killed.

He'd even brought that up and argued that it was better to have him alive then in cold storage.

But she wasn't budging on her stance either.

They were both stubborn and granted that made for some really hot make-up sex after they fought, this time it was just getting in the way…

* * *

**No. 7**

It was rare that Evan couldn't sleep and on those occasions would either take out his sketch pad and draw until he couldn't see straight or go for a walk along the edge of the city and think about things.

As he moved through the hallways towards the balcony, Lorne wondered if his life would be different had he said no to the Expedition. Sure he might have stayed with the SGC but would his life had gone the same route?

Would he have met his soon to be wife or would he still be single?

Would he have become friends with John as well as Elizabeth and the countless others on the city? Or would he go through life as a Major in the Air Force, bouncing around the country to this base and that country, not knowing what was really out there?

Stopping, he leaned against the railing and gazed out into the distance letting those thoughts go through his mind when he felt someone stand next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he heard her say. Lorne knew it was her, the faint smell of strawberries had given it away.

"Not really." He replied, still gazing out into the distance. "What about you?"

"Me either. I kept thinking about the last mission."

"Me too."

They were silent after that, both of them knowing that they had come so close to losing each other. The infection had almost killed her and all he could do was watch helplessly as Carson did his best to save her and everyone else infected. Fortunately he had and the danger had long passed.

At that thought, Evan realized that her illness what the reason for his insomnia. It almost took him losing her to realize what he had…

* * *

**No. 8**

Evan ran through the forest, hoping to reach the Gate before those chasing him did. They were in a race against time and every second counted. His foot caught a tree root and he went flying, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Lorne quickly scrambled up and started running again. John and Ronon were now far ahead of him and he could hear the natives close behind him. Inwardly cursing, he picked up the pace but they were still gaining on him.

Dimly he heard a whizzing sound and then saw an arrow embed itself into the tree next to him. "Great…they're armed." He muttered, wondering if things could get worse. Almost as if the universe had heard him there was a crack of thunder and then it started to pour.

Evan was soaked within seconds of it raining and the ground had turned into thick, churning mud. Struggling to keep up the pace and keep his boots on, Lorne couldn't help but grin; only in Pegasus would something like this happen.

Breaking out of the forest, he could see the Gate in the distance and that gave him a burst of energy. Smiling he sprinted across the open field…

* * *

**No. 9**

The last time he had been this nervous was when he had finished basic training and was waiting for his first assignment. Evan tugged at the collar of his dress blues and straightened the jacket for the millionth time in five minutes. Everything had to be perfect today and he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

There was a knock at the door and Lorne turned around in time to see it open and John pop his head in, his hair somewhat tamed from the unruly mess it normally was. "You ready?" he asked, stepping in so Lorne could see that he was in his blues as well.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Evan replied, giving John a knowing smile. As they walked down the hallway he said, "About the bachelor party…"

John laughed, "Don't worry; there's no mention of it in the toast."

Evan smiled at the memory about the revels that lasted well into the night…

* * *

**No. 10**

Lorne hated hostage situations; things always got complicated, especially when a large number of civilians were involved, and this time was no different.

What _was_ different, however, was the fact that he was dealing with a Genii.

On Earth.

The local authorities had no idea what they were dealing with so General O'Neill had quickly said that this was a matter of National Security and had the SGC come in once he learned of the situation. They called Lorne and next thing he knew he was on the roof of the next building with a sniper rifle waiting for an open shot. Why Sheppard had put him up here he had no idea, but hoped that his CO knew what he was doing.

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he kept his eye on the scope and waited. Things were different here on Earth, they played by a different set of rules and if you broke one of them people noticed and cared. The last thing they wanted to do was draw attention to the Stargate Program…


End file.
